mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 23: Dad Stew
"Dad Stew" was originally released on September 27, 2010. Description If you're not listening to this new episode at an official, licensed, ordained MBMBaM listening party, then we're not sure you're getting the full listening experience. Advice podcasts are like tandem bikes -- they don't really work unless two or more people sit on them. We don't know what we're saying anymore. Suggested Talking Points Wolfwhistles, That full-on Sisqo heat, foreverbaby, Now That's What I Call Music, Eye-spiders, balls and everything, guywriting, monkey stomach, maneater Outline 00:45 - Intro. 03:31 - Say you're walking and you see an attractive lady. You want to appreciate her attractive features, but you also don't want to come across like some creepy construction worker. What's etiquette? Admire from afar while making eye contact as you pass? Help! - Formspring 08:05 - Is it ever acceptable to go to a bar alone? I don't have a lot of friends who are over 21, and I really can't have them over at my apartment for parties. 11:45 - Y - Sent in by Wax Catharsis, from Yahoo Answers user Know-It-All:Griffin once received a "Now That's What I Call Music!" CD (his third) from Justin Minsker as an ironic present. Who sings better: Justin Bieber or Sisqó? The Thong Song? The Thong Song was the biggest single since Billie Jean - Michael Jackson. Do you think that Justin can top that? 14:29 - Hey MBMBaM, I recently started dating this guy, and he's really awesome at everything, but I don't think he changes his sheets often. How can I encourage him to tidy things up a bit? - Formspring 17:35 - I have a situation that has long been debated amongst my friends. Is it wrong to take a naked jacuzzi with your dad and other men in a men's locker room after a hard workout? No one checks anyone out, but it seems silly to me to dirty a new swimsuit after working out, especially since it's a 5-minute jacuzzi before a sauna. I mean, even if I wore a swimsuit, you are naked under it anyway. - JeffThe title goof appears in this section. 21:55 - I've started dating an awesome girl. I found out she likes to watch hilariously bad movies. This is one of my favorite pastimes, so I'm pretty excited. What terrible films would you recommend for a fun date? Can anything be both horrible and romantic? - JayHorrible/Romantic Films: - The Room (Griffin) - Kung Pow! Enter the Fist (Travis) - After Last Season (Justin) - Birdemic (Justin) - Megashark Versus Giant Octopus (Travis) - Megafault (Griffin) - Real Men (Dwight Slappe) 24:45 - I'm in a seven-year strong relationship with a wonderful woman. What are some good romantic ideas for showing her how much I appreciate her? The standby is a nice homecooked meal with candles. - Formspring 26:42 - Y - Sent in by Mike Suszek, from Yahoo Answers user mjordan72, who asks: Is it possible to be addicted to tobasco sauce? I put tobasco on everything. I think it may be unhealthy, but I just can't stop. I went to my local community center, but they said they didn't have any programs for my type of addiction. I don't know where to turn and my mouth is on fire, help! 28:51 - Is it okay to friend-request an attractive girl in my class after talking with her and sharing a bunch of laughs today in class, even if I'm not sure she even knows my name? I've had a couple classes with her in college the past year, and I would like to get to know her and ask her out eventually, but this is the first where we've actually talked to each other. Appreciate the advice. - Facehooked 32:25 - I met the most amazing girl a few weeks ago. She's intelligent, classy, beautiful, loves wine and art. Anyways, I manned up, got her number, and asked her out on a date a week after I met her. We went out and it was absolutely amazing, one of the best dates I have ever been on. We went out to a nice dinner, racking up a bill of close to $80. While I've got a fairly good job, it was still a bit expensive for my taste. The problem is that we're going on a second date soon, which will include dinner, and I'm not sure if I should take her to a similar place or if things will go fine if we go somewhere cheaper. It's only been one date, but I'm afraid I've set a standard for outings hereafter. What are your thoughts on the amount you spend on dates? - Stingy in San Francisco 34:49 - I have a crush on a guy. I've worked with him for a while. He's the reason I got into MBMBaM. I know I am hot enough to bed him. Do I A) Bed him and lose my best friend I work with, or B) Not bed him? How do I not sleep with someone I have a crush on? PS: Would keep it in my pants for Griffin McElroy. - Tasha 37:50 - Housekeeping 41:22 - FY - Sent in by Mike Suszek, from Yahoo Answers user Biguanide Stearate: How can I grow a Tom Selleck-like moustache like Magnum PI? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Irritable Bowel Syndrome